


Breakfast

by NB_Cecil



Series: Doctors and Lizards [9]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Caring Bashir, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Garashir, Fluff, Fluffy Garashir, M/M, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Love, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-A Stitch in Time - Andrew Robinson, Post-A Stitch in Time canon, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: A shameless bit of domestic Garashir fluff set on post-canon Cardassian. Bashir loves to take care of Garak and Cardassian fish juice is really gross.





	Breakfast

Julian Bashir adjusts his grip on the two spill-proof mugs as he places his shopping bag on the table. He heads for the bedroom.

“Morning love.” Crouching by the bed, clutching the mugs awkwardly to his chest, he kisses the sleeping Cardassian’s forehead and breathes a lungful of the musky smell of his hair.

“Mmm... hmmm.” Garak stirs. “You’ve been out.” He observes, yawning and pushing himself up on the pillows.

“Yes, to the market. I got fresh gelat—“ Bashir hands over a mug “—And breakfast.”

Garak sips the hot, bitter liquid and smiles. “You should take the day off more often.”

“I’d love to, but the clinic is still understaffed. Once a month will have to be enough for now. Move over.” Bashir shoves Garak affectionately and climbs onto the bed, the rough tweed of Garak’s pyjamas tickling his arm as he snuggles next to the tailor.

Garak circles an arm round his shoulders and pulls him close, kissing his cheek. “You really are very good to me, dear.”

Bashir’s cheeks flush a little at the praise. “Well, I try...” He shrugs self-deprecatingly. “So, breakfast! I have rokassa juice and I found some rulot flour—enough for pancakes—and I got some of that awful oily kamoy syrup you’re so fond of.”

“Sounds delightful!” Garak enthuses. “You didn’t happen to pick up a bottle of fish juice by any chance?” He asks hopefully.

Bashir makes a face. “Look, I love you dearly, but there are limits. The last time you bought fish juice home the smell lingered for a week.”

“But it’s so deliciously warming,” Garak protests, “Especially on a chilly morning such as today.”

“Garak, it’s 39 Celsius. Hardly ‘chilly’. And if you want to drink fish juice you’ll have to do it at Parmak’s, or I’m moving out!”

“Okay, okay,” Garak laughs, throwing the cover back, “Would you like a hand with these pancakes?” He swings his legs over the edge of the bed.

Bashir tuts and shakes his head. He takes a long drink of gelat before accepting Garak’s offered hand, pulling himself up. They head to the kitchen to prepare breakfast together.

**Author's Note:**

> Cardassian foods mentioned in the fic are drawn from these lists:  
> http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cardassian_foods; and  
> http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Foods_and_beverages.


End file.
